


Not so simple routine

by paranormalDramatic



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cheerleader Jack, F/F, F/M, Fake Boyfriends AU, M/M, Multi, Nerd Hotcup, Roleplay, androgenious Jack, for the sake of the story Elsa and Rapunzel are not related, just try it out, sooooo many characters, trust me when I say you are going to love roxy and the story, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so Hiccup didn't think his senior year would be great, moving to a new town and school lowers those chances of an asthmatic nerd like him, no friends, no social life. It was going to be horrible.<br/>That is until he accidently meets the quota of a cheerleader's made up boyfriend.<br/>Plus side he is now apperently dating a really hot cheerleader that promised to teach him how to kiss.<br/>Downside....the cheerleader is in fact a guy.... that tends to wear skirts, heels and extentions from time to time...<br/>well maybe it isn't so bad after all....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deal of the day

**Author's Note:**

> to be perfectly honest this was thought up while Lucy ad I were rping Arranged Marriage and things got out of hand in the tags and boom... this was born.  
> sooooo  
> enjoy!

"So I was just went out with him for pity. I mean least he was good ya know." Merida scoffed looking to the other squad members who rolled their eyes and smiled, gossiping and talking.  
well except for their sole male member but there were reasons.  
One Jessica was putting makeup on him and Ashley was fixing extensions  
(Given this was against his will and the girls liked seeing how far they could make him a female and where they found white extensions he will never know).  
And two he just hated Merida.   
“What about you Jack? How was your lonely summer?” Jack frowned once he was allowed to and glared at Merida darkly.  
“My summer was not lonely you hussy.”   
“Oooh! Jack did you find someone?!” Jessica asked as the other girls cooed and giggled looking to Jack who flushed and picked at the skirt.   
“A-ah Yea! A really hot guy actually.” Jack smirked and the girls squealed and all looked to Jack and the boy bit his lip.  
“Yea he is this smart guy with green eyes and tall, you would think he was a dork! Total ten you know!” Jack rambled and went on and on.  
Oh he was in so much trouble.

\----

Hiccup sighed as he closed his locker. His day hadn’t been grand so far, but what was he expecting? He was the new kid in the senior year - thanks a lot, dad, for having to move because of work - and just tall enough for people to notice.  
He fixed his glasses a little awkwardly, rolling out his shoulders as discreetly as possible, the gesture trying to make him more comfortable. Hiccup had grown a lot over this past summer, and he still had to get used to these adjustments.  
He had only met one nice person so far - Astrid, from his Biology class. She was very intelligent and competitive, so naturally she didn’t warm up to him immediately, but she seemed nice under the glaring exterior.  
Who was Hiccup kidding. He just hoped his senior year didn’t suck so much. He already missed his best friend, Rachel, who he teasingly nicknamed Rapunzel because of her freakishly long hair. She in turn called him ‘Hiccup’ because of a crisis he had after too many sodas years ago.  
Maybe he could text her after class.

"Come on Jackie~ tell ussss." One of the girls whined holding on to the male cheerleaders arms as he awkwardly tried to walk down the halls in heels.   
Damn it Lucy and her endless need to put him in skirts and heels. He couldn’t hate her though she was too sweet.  
“No I can’t tell you all everything besides his name is top secret!” Jack scoffed, really Jack had been going to school with most of these people since elementary school, he was always pulled with the girls because he didn’t care for cooties or anything and always stood up for them.   
It just got to the point of Joining the cheer squad and being agile enough to make it. But boys and girls knew him because he was genuinely friendly. It was just easy for him to be in large groups and make real friends. Some were better than others he had bullying but it is pretty hard to be bullied when surrounded by the cheer squad of devil cats and claws.   
Really be terrified of the Cheerleading squad and his adoptive older brother Aster was once the star, quarterback. So that was another thing. Plus Jack could handle his own he was normally dressed as a guy.   
Though back to the present, he knew he should have kick of the heels the moment they got wobbly he knew he should have, or else maybe he wouldn’t have tripped and slammed face first into a wide chest and sent both of the victims of heels falling. A few girls screamed and scrambled to make sure both were ok while another went and grabbed the fallen glasses.   
They gasped when the taller boy Jack slammed into opened his eyes.

Hiccup was just about to fish his cellphone out of his pocket to text his best friend when someone slammed into him, sending him to the ground. He closed his eyes instinctively as he fell on his behind, gasping at the impact.  
He opened his eyes and couldn’t focus for a second, but found out it was because of his glasses. Or rather, lack thereof.  
A cheerleader handed him the object and he put them on, focusing on the girl who had crashed on him. She had very big blue eyes, white hair, and a pale complexion.  
So yeah, kind of breathtaking.  
Hiccup scrambled to his feet, helping her up by reaching out a hand.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, green eyes sweeping over the other cheerleaders. They were all staring at him funny, and suddenly Hiccup felt very self-conscious.

Jack groaned out a response before sitting back and rubbing his head.  
"I am fine." He mumbled out and rubbed his head and his own eyes widened at the sight of The boy he crashed into. No  
No this was not real  
The guy he made up did NOT exist.  
He reached out and put his hand on the other’s cheek disbelief clear on his face.  
"Oh god you are fucking real! Shit why the fuck are you existing I made you up!" Jack whispered leaning close and pulling the other close to inspect him.  
"You fucking exist how did this happen?! This is like some shitty teen movie!" Jack said eyes wide as the girls held in their breaths and stood stuff eyes wide and joyful. One for them waiting to say something!

Hiccup blinked, looking sideways to check if anyone else was hearing this. Apparently not, since the girl was whispering - her voice was really rough, but he assumed it was just hoarse from shouting cheerleading stuff.  
"Um, I’m sorry?" He whispered back, very confused. What did she mean, he wasn’t supposed to be real? What was this girl even talking about?  
He adjusted his glasses, then ran a hand through his auburn hair, which was getting wilder by the day. One of the cheerleaders was staring like she wanted to eat him up.  
She was blonde and she looked menacing. Hiccup was scared.

"Ooooh no I am so sorry-." Jack said and realized how close he was to the other when Roxy squealed.  
"I can’t take the suspense! Is this him?! Is this the extreme hottie you were telling is about?!" She squealed and the girls followed saying "how cute he was." And how "OMG he really does have the dorky hottie thing going for him!" They were all gushing and squealing.  
Merida just glared daggers at Jack.   
And all the while Jack was trying to shush and quiet the girls awkwardly standing up and fixing his skirt as he did so.  
"Ohhhh my god! I didn’t know your boyfriend went here Jackie!! You are so mean!"   
Jack hissed at her and sent an apologetic look to the new kid.   
"I doubt that is him." Merida hissed to a girl who blinked and looked to Merida confused. It was quiet but Jack could hear.  
"I bet he made it all up." Jack flushed and glared. He glanced around and saw the lustful looks of the girls and actually felt bad for Hiccup. Jack was off their radar because he was gay. But this guy?   
Sad part was he really was as hot as Jack described him. A little nerdy but still it looked cute on him. Green eyes and awkward posture.  
Geez this kid was asking to be pushed up against a wall and eaten alive.  
He sent The new kid a pleading look to not say much.

Hiccup blinked and flushed, awkwardly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose for the tenth time.   
"Uh…" He tried to get a word out, but the girls were talking over one another, complimenting him in a way he had never heard before. They called him cute but also sexy, tall and then dorky. Hiccup was just praying he wouldn’t die from his blush.  
But then he glanced at the girl who had bumped into him - Jackie, as one of the other girls had called her - and saw her look of despair when a redhead muttered she had made it up.  
Clearly she had, then.  
'Jackie' looked at him pleadingly, and Hiccup bit his lip softly before clearing his throat. He decided he might as well play hero for the poor cheerleader - who, by the way, was so pretty that she didn't need to make up a story about a boyfriend.  
"So uh… Who said that we weren’t dating?" He asked, crossing his arms to try and look a little intimidating. The girls all looked surprised, gasping and glancing between the two of them.  
Hiccup was proud of the reaction. He had just saved a girl from the humiliation of being caught in a lie. Hopefully she showed him around school, became friends with him. Who knew, Hiccup might even get a date.  
And with a cheerleader, no less. He would have to text Rapunzel about that later. She’d be so proud of him.

Jack openly gapped. He noticed the similar reactions and a few pouts, he quickly wiped of the shocked look and sent a dazzling smile.   
"Yes! Actually I didn’t want to show him right away because of how I knew you girls would react this way." Jack said voice radioing a few octaves a habit he picked up from the girls when he wanted to preppy and cheery.   
"Now if you ladies excuse me I need to catch up with my boyfriend." Jack smiled happily wrapping his arms around the other’s. The girls whined or winked as they nodded and walked off, though Liz turned to him as she walked away.  
"Remember! Try outs for the new members are today! We need you to help show them what to do and we can’t do that with your hips giving out so keep it pg you two!"   
Jack flushed and waved before he sighed when they were gone.  
"Follow me." He hissed pulling the taller boy to the boy’s bathroom and locked the door after checking to see if anyone else was in here before sighing and putting his back pack on the counter.  
"I have to really thank you for that save back there you really did have to say that." Jack said softly and pleasantly before turning his back to the guy and grab the edges of his shirt with the intent of changing back to his regular clothes.  
"Really just ask and I can repay you."

Hiccup yelped when he was pulled away suddenly, and then everything happened so fast and  _wow okay_  this girl had locked the door, was taking off her shirt and  _holy shit_ Hiccup couldn’t see a bra, and she was talking about repaying him?  
“Ah, ah!” He gestured wildly with his hands. “D-don’t - um… Please don’t do that. You’re s-so pretty, I don’t want you to feel like there’s anything you have to do for me b-because of that… I j-just did what anyone would’ve done, really.” He was hyperventilating, he knew it. He took his inhaler from his pocket to prevent an asthma attack.  
“C-can we just…get to know each other first? I, uh… I’d l-love to take you out on a date if you…if you even wanted to?” He was blushing so hard he thought he would die. He breathed a couple of times with the aid of his inhaler, practically panting.

Jack was successful in getting the shirt off his head and his extentions were a little messed up and digging at his skull, then he heard heaven breathing and turned around.  
Oh my god….  
Jack gapped at the other and realized what this looked like and he was torn.   
A part of him really found it cute how the poor guy was hyperventilating and freaking out because he thought Jack was trying to repay him with sex and would rather go out with him first.   
But another.  
"Thank you that is sweet really but dude….I am changing…. I mean if that was what you want for repay meant I mean you are hot and stuff but I don’t think I am the person you think I am but… Um….. I really was just changing." He said gently shirt between his chest and arms thinking well maybe The other needed space. But seriously how does a guy looking hipster and sex on a stick be so… Adorable?

Hiccup gasped so hard when the girl turned around that he got into a coughing fit.  
She was a he. The girl was a guy.  
Wow Hiccup had been really tricked. A trans… Or maybe just an androgynous individual who liked to dress as a girl? Or maybe just a guy who liked cross-dressing.  
He didn’t judge. But man, he was very confused right now.  
He breathed in his inhaler a few times, trying to get used to the view of the guy’s flat chest and his pretty face with make-up.  
"A-are you… You’re not… What?" He managed between a few pants. "Um, I’m… I’m Hiccup," he reached out a hand rather awkwardly. "S-sorry for assuming you were a girl. And, and the sex thing… Oh my gosh," he ducked his head to hide his furious blush.  
Who would even want to have sex with Hiccup anyways? He didn’t even get why those cheerleaders said he was ‘hot.’

Jack blinked and waited until the other calmed down.  
"No…. I am a guy…. Sorry you thought I was a girl." Jack shrugged and quickly pulled on his other shirt and pulled off his extensions with skill before shaking Hiccup’s hand. Oh my god.  
"Cute name, mine is Jack Frost and yea it is ok, it is a problem when you look like me and you tend to only hand out with women the estrogen gets to you. You’re not the first to you know mistake me for a chick." Jack sighed and decided to pull on his pants under the skirt before slipping that off. He pulled out makeup remover and began working on that.  
"So I now know why you helped me Hic, so ah this is going to be awkward but um…. Is there anything I can seriously do for you to keep up this charade a little longer? Like just enough for me to come up with a reasonable brake up where neither if us come out looking like major assholes." Jack asked frowning nervously as he wiped off his eye shadow, lipstick, mascara and foundation.

Hiccup was fidgety, pulling on his shirt and blushing a little when Jack said things like his nickname was cute.  
"Well um, my name’s actually Henry but, yeah, my friend calls me Hiccup since forever so even my dad calls me that now… Sorry, I’m rambling," he cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Um… I don’t know what you could possibly offer that would help me? Like, no offense, you’re still uh, you know, gorgeous but… I don’t know what you could help me with, honestly." Besides the eye-candy? What could Hiccup possibly gain from fake-dating a cheerleader?  
Wait, did that still count as dating? Could he text Rapunzel about it?  
An idea struck him so suddenly that Hiccup felt dizzy. “Uh, there is one thing, but…” He trailed off, embarrassment taking over. “Nevermind, you won’t do it, this is dumb. I’m dumb. Also I think I should go,” he stepped away for a second, blushing. His idea was ridiculous.

Jack nodded that was reasonable. It was a weird nick name but, he looked to the other and frowned.  
"Hold on now seriously, I am asking you to be my fake boyfriend, there is nothing more weird or awkward." Jack said rolling his eyes and throwing away the makeup wipe.   
"Just tell me and trust me I will tell you if it is ridiculous but I will still do it you know? Since ah it is my fault you are in this situation in the first place…" Jack flushed and rubbed his arm embarrassed. "I doubt it would be dumb."

Hiccup chewed on his lip thoughtfully.  
"Okay so I know this isn’t common because we’re on our senior year and I’m gonna turn eighteen soon but yeah I’ve never been in a relationship before so um I’ve never really kissed anyone and I was really hoping it’d be different in this school but I don’t wanna look like a noob you know? So yeah I was hoping you could like uh teach me how to kiss."  
He let out a huge breath when his rant was over. “Phew.” He put his inhaler away after using it one more time. His asthma attacks weren’t frequent, but Jack stripping and making him think of sex in the school’s bathroom really couldn’t help but make Hiccup hyperventilate.  
He chewed on his lip again, this time nervously, as he waited for an answer from his ‘fake boyfriend

Oh ok.  
Jack did not expect that…  
Ok…  
Jack could actually do that. But poor baby boo.   
Jack eyed Hiccup, this kid could probably get every girl in his pants with an awkward smile… And he had never been in a relationship before?   
Maybe he went through an ugly duckling stage.   
He shrugged.  
"Sure." He said simply dropping the heels in his back pack and pulling out some sandals.   
"I can do that. I mean we are going to be boyfriends." Jack walked right up to Hiccup and smiled.   
"Kissing is sorta needed in that." Jack grinned.   
"While I am sure you don’t mind the same sex relationship, trust me if you close your eyes you can’t tell the difference." Jack purred.   
"I am probably need to show you around, you’re a new kid? Pfft rough thing to do in senior year, well I will point out people to avoid because there is just some really shady people, but hey you can have a plethora of people at this school that are friendly and nice." Jack shrugged, may have been teasing a little with his close up purrs and whispers. But the guy was cute flustered.

Hiccup’s eyes widened a little when the guy agreed. Seriously? He didn’t think it was creepy? He wouldn’t make fun of Hiccup for being a total virgin?  
Jack walked up to him and the brunet stepped back instinctively, bumping on the locked door behind him.  
The blue eyes were teasing and beautiful, framed by thick eyelashes that made Jack look even more androgynous. Hiccup was confused for a moment still, but he could settle on the word ‘gorgeous’ no matter how Jack was dressing.  
He was right, if he had his eyes closed he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. He already couldn’t with his eyes open, apparently.  
"You would do that?" Green eyes seemed disbelieving. "Ah, yeah… My dad had to move because of work. He got a promotion that just had to happen in my senior year…" He bit his lip. "Sorry, unnecessary information again." Hiccup blushed, looking sideways.

Jack smirked at how cute the other was acting. This was really bad actually he really was acting like a total virgin and wow.   
Jack really was saving his behind.  
Had Hiccup been walking around as he was no doubt someone would have tried to snatch him right up.  
"Course no boyfriend of mine is going to be an awkward loner, I am not a clingy guy anyway." He listened to hiccup and shrugged.  
"Nah your fine, I think I should know about you, you know? I mean until we have a valid smooth way to brake up we should know like the little things, like I have a little sister and an older brother, what about you Hiccy? Siblings? Pets? Friends?….or…" He noticed how the boy had himself pressed to the door.  
"Maybe how you would like to leave?" He chuckled raising an eyebrow to the green eyed boy. It was brake so they had a few more minutes anyway.

Hiccup pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, feeling a little trapped with this guy and his eyes and cute nose and smirking lips and  _okay_  maybe Hiccup had glanced down when he was changing and had gotten a good peek at his legs.  
“I, um… I don’t have any siblings. I have a cat. And. My best friend, Rapunzel, is back in Berk, which is where I lived before. Her name’s not really Rapunzel, I just call her that because she’s blonde and her hair reaches past her waist.”  
“A-and yeah uh… I really should go. Do you need me to do something for you after school? Like walk you home, away from that mean redhead?” He blanked. “Whoops. I mean, uh, sorry if she’s your friend, just, she thought you were faking it. Well, you  _were_ , but… Yeah. Sorry, I’ll shut up now.”

Jack laughed a little and nodded.   
The lonely cat loving Virgin nerd who turned to be a total hottie?   
Too good to be true.  
This guy was asking for it and if he ended up faking this whole thing Jack would slap a genius on his face. Even if it was cliched.   
"Well my last class is practice and if you don’t mind waiting until I get changed that would be great and nags he is a total bitch we are just on the same team and forced to be civil….also where do you live? So I can get an idea and neither of us are walking like minutes out of the way to get home…. I mean unless you have a ride." Jack grinned, really his dad refused to get him a car until he got a job which was hard to do with practice so he had to rely on his egg head of a brother mostly.

"I don’t mind waiting," Hiccup shrugged. He could just read his new book in the bleachers or something. That was something boyfriends did, right? Waited for their boyfriends to finish practice?  
"She did seem like a bit of a bitch, yeah," he agreed quietly, scratching his chin. Dammit, he had to shave again.  
"Me? Oh. I have a bike but I can just walk with you. It’s like, ten minutes by foot. I don’t know if it’s near anywhere you’d know, but it’s uh… Roosevelt Lane. That’s it. The number’s 81."

Jack bit his lip and nodded.  
Ok  
So  
No car….. No one was perfect Jack. Jack blinked.  
"Oh huh I live a couple doors down…. Cool no perfect actually." Jack smiled.   
"Great!" So the bell rang and Jack sighed.   
"I think we should open up the door hot stuff." Jack teased nodding to the door.   
"What is your next class?"

"Really? So we’re neighbors, that’s nice." Hiccup was happy that this was the first comment he could make without blushing or stuttering or being uncomfortable.  
Aaaaand Jack called him ‘hot’ and there went his cool demeanor. “Oh uh…” He got a paper from his back pocket, consulting his time table. “Advanced Algebra,” he informed. “Do you know where room 201 is? Please?”

Jack thought for a moment and nodded.  
"Yea you have it with Mr. Sanderson, my Apus history with Black is right across from it." Jack said and was able to unlock the door from behind Hiccup by reaching around.  
"After you Hiccup." Jack smiled and waited for the other to exit before following and entertaining their fingers.  
He looked to Hiccup with an ‘is this ok look?’  
Really Hiccup was the deal beaker for him so he needed to make the other comfortable.

Hiccup blushed when he thought Jack was going to hug him or something, but really the boy was just unlocking the door behind him.  
He bit his lip when Jack laced their fingers together, but then shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. How could he say ‘I haven’t held hands with anyone ever since my mother died’ without sounding completely lame?  
Yeah, there wasn’t a way.  
People were staring and whispering as they passed by, and Hiccup involuntarily tightened his grip on Jack. Surely the cheerleader squad had already spread the rumors, and now people were confirming it with their own eyes. He was a little edgy. New school, new rules, new people - and he had already managed to attract the attention he was so uncomfortable with receiving.

Jack hummed and didn’t mind the attention. But from the hand squeeze Hiccup wasn’t. He sighed and sent a looked to the other as they walked to their classes.  
"I know it is hard, but ignore them they really can’t say or do anything. Not when you are now my boyfriend. Just act as you would if this was natural." Jack smiled softly.  
They just walked to their class and Jack hopped up on his toes and kissed Hiccup’s cheek.  
"Have a nice day in class." Jack hummed.  
"Your gonna love sandy." Jack grinned before walking to his own class.  
Yea  
He could do this.

Hiccup just nodded, tightening his grip on his backpack. They made it to his classroom and Jack kissed his cheek.  
Hiccup blushed. “Yeah, you too. I’ll see you at your practice,” he fixed his glasses and made his way inside. Sitting down next to him was the girl from his previous class, Astrid. She looked at him curiously.  
"You and Frost?" She leaned in to whisper. "Really?"  
Hiccup just shrugged, trying not to show how alarmed he was. The news really did fly at that school.  
"Yeah, I guess," he tried to reply as coolly as possible. "We met over the summer," he lied, recalling that was what Jack apparently had told the cheerleaders.  
"Really? How?" She tilted her head curiously, obviously wondering how the hell a nerd like Hiccup could meet someone as popular and pretty as Jack.  
"Oh, you know," he started a little nervously, when Mr. Sandman called his attention. He sent an apologetic shrug in Astrid’s way and started thankfully paying attention to Algebra. At least the numbers made sense.

 


	2. Some parents don't get it

Jack walked out, Black assigned so much.   
He paused and decided to at least wait for Hiccup to direct him to the right class so he waited outside for the other boy and noticed a girl- oh no it was Astrid, nice girl, competitive and really aggressive but he had no problem with her. He noticed Hiccup pouted a little as she left and raised an eyebrow.   
"Have a type Haddock?" Jack rolled his eyes and waved to the girl, who was giving him a suspicious look.   
He watched her go.  
When Hiccup came out Jack smirked.  
"Have a thing for aggressive blondes? I saw that look you gave her." Jack smirked.   
Denying the little bit of jealously he had.

Hiccup frowned. “Not true. I was just - wait how do you know my name?” He panicked a little, eyes widening. “I-I only told you my nickname. And my first name, come to think of it. How do you know my surname’s Haddock?”  
It dawned on him, along with severe embarrassment. Hiccup face palmed.  
"It’s still written in the backpack, isn’t it?" He blushed. "With permanent marker. Dude that was in seventh grade. I didn’t think it would be literally permanent." He tried to crane his neck awkwardly to stare at his scribbled handwriting, until he realized it’d be infinitely easier to just take off the backpack to examine it.  
"Heh," he smiled awkwardly. "Sorry for thinking you were a stalker for a second." He slung the backpack over his shoulder again.  
"So are we going to the gym? Or do you and the squad practice elsewhere?"

Jack laughed hard when the other boy rambled and rolled his eyes.  
"You are such a dork." He smiled not trying to be mean. But oh my god. He smiled and nodded.   
"Yea, my sister likes to put that on everything." He laughed.  
"Anyway. Yea we are in the gym sorry for laughing just I noticed it and your reaction…it was too good to pass up." He smiled brightly.   
He walked with Hiccup to the gym. It was a weird silence, like it wasn’t too uncomfortable but…  
"So Hiccup you could go up to the bleachers I can change don’t… Don’t mind the girls they will talk but just they are excitable," Jack rolled his eyes. "Once the little ones come in for try outs they will leave you alone thanks for you know doing this for me." He said smiling up to the other boy really grateful.

Hiccup blushed a little at the comment. He was a dork and he knew it, but it wasn’t like he could help it!  
Jack didn’t say it in a mean way though; in fact, his tone was more amused than anything.  
They made it to the gym and Jack scurried off to change, presumably along with the other cheerleaders.   
A few first-years, possibly looking to impress, were already dressed and sitting on the bleachers, waiting to be called.  
Hiccup sat down on one of the last bleachers, and was starting to pull out a book when one of the girls sat next to him.  
"Hi," she said, looking a little fidgety.  
"Hi?" Hiccup tilted his head.   
"I’m trying out today," the girl bit her lip. The cheerleaders entered the gym and all the other girls surrounded them, making noise.  
"Good luck to you," he said above the noise. "I’m Hiccup," he extended his hand.  
She said something that sounded like T-Toothiana? And shook his hand.  
"I’m sorry; did you say ‘Toothiana’? Don’t you have a nickname, like Tooth or…?"  
The girl looked at him funny and then laughed. “It’s Tatiana. I don’t blame you for not getting it right, it’s Spanish.”  
"Oh," Hiccup blushed. "Um, good luck there, Ta-To-"  
"You can call me Tooth if that’s all you can manage," she laughed again and got up, waving as she joined the others. Hiccup waved back, glad that she was at least less nervous now.  
He opened his book.

Jack walked out and a few of the girl’s, head of the tryouts started an introduction.  
"First things first! We are a team! You want to get in I suggest you be a team player and a good sport! This is on skill and being able to act as a team. You can have all the skill in the world but if you are not being able to work on a team off the squad." Jessica said  
"Next be dedicated! You won’t get better if you don’t have heart! You won’t get better! And it is no longer fun!" Amanda rolled her eyes and then Jack grinned.  
"Lastly have fun! Smile! Don’t worry about messing up or anything. Just if you are not having fun you are plastering a smile on your face and you look like a serial killer." Amanda put on a split face grin wide and eyes wide open. Looking very creepy. "So have fun you will move naturally and happily and have a much more attractive smile." All three smiled charmingly.  
"Without further ado! I am Jack this is Amanda and Jessica! When we are done Lucy should be back for measurements so when you get in we can just get what you need! Now come down for stretching and we will explain the first audition!" Amanda glanced up and grinned.  
"HEY JACK’S BOYFRIEND!" She yelled up to the boy reading, Jack covered her mouth.  
"Sorry Hic, she has no volume control." Jack felt really bad the poor guy wasn’t even his boyfriend and he was being put through this.   
But they went on with tryouts ending with in an hour and a half.  
Jack and the two other girls were looking through score sheets as the girls were getting measured.   
"Well I have the girls I want here you go, I have to go ladies. I have a handsome man walking home and annoying brother coming home from Australia."  
"Oooooh tell Bunny we said hi! Bye hic!" The girls chorused turning to Hiccup to wave.

At the scream, Hiccup jumped in his place, waving awkwardly to the source. It was one of the cheerleaders, who was next to Jack - once more in his make-up and extensions and cheerleader uniform.  
Tooth - it was just easier to call her like that, okay? - looked at him oddly, as if asking,  _seriously? You’re dating Jack?_  
He managed to finish the exercises from Algebra, and advance a couple chapters on his current book. By then, the tryouts had finished and he stood up, waiting for Jack.  
He waved at the cheerleaders with a shy smile, enduring the look he got from Tooth.   
“So um,” he said to Jack once they started walking. “I need to get my bike and then we can go. You mind walking or prefer sitting in the bike while I ride?” He asked. It didn’t matter to him; either way he’d have to discuss with Jack what their backstory should be.

Jack shrugged.  
"Whatever is easier for you Hic?" Jack smiled and walked with him to get his bike.  
"So um I guess were going to have to go over what actually needs to happen and our story huh?" Jack blushed he really wasn’t looking forward to telling hiccup their ‘story’.   
Like it was one thing to walk around holding this guy’s hand pretending to go on dates on him, the cuddling and over gushy stuff.   
But Jack being who he was…  
Told a very…  
Over dramatic clichéd story of how they got together and while Hiccup fit the bill appearance wise… Personality wise? Jack wasn’t sure and overall it was different to tell the story to your fake boyfriend then your friends.

"Let’s just walk, then," he suggested, unfastening his bike from its place. His hair was bothering him, so he ran a hand through it self-consciously. "It’s only ten minutes away."  
Hiccup pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yeah I actually have already been asked about that,” he admitted. “Astrid, the girl from Advanced Algebra. And I’m guessing I’m gonna be asked a lot more starting tomorrow… So what’s the story you told your friends? They have to match, right?”  
Hiccup didn’t know why he wanted everyone to believe Jack’s story - he guessed it was because the boy was do beautiful he wouldn’t have to pretend to have a boyfriend in the first place. The fact that he did indicated he must’ve had a strong reason to and whatever that was, Hiccup wanted to help. Like it or not, Jack was one of his first acquaintances in this school.  
Plus Hiccup would get to learn how to kiss, he thought with a blush

Jack flushed and shuffled awkwardly as they walked.  
"Well ah don’t laugh…but you know those cliché movies? The summer ones where the two main characters meet on the beach it is charming love at first sight followed by dorky cute dates with like ice cream and milk shakes. Going and relaxing under the stars…. Bon fires laughing and seeing the movies…messing around at like an amusement park." Jack kind of dazed off. If only…. How amazing would that have been? He was alone though and really that was what scared him. He blinked and remembered there was someone else with him and flushed a bright pink.  
"Sorry it is really cheesy…"

Hiccup nodded with a small blush still. “Oh, okay…” He cleared his throat. “But um… Jack, right? Ah… I hope you don’t mind me asking but…” He sighed, trying to gather courage.   
“Why did you do that? Make something like that up? You’re… Well, you must know how… _appealing_  you are,” he settled for, blushing and looking away. Hiccup felt that calling him sexy would give the wrong impression. “You don’t have to do this. This is the kind of thing someone lame would do.”  _Someone like me,_ he almost added, but common sense stopped him just in time.

Jack blushed and crossed his arms insecurely.   
"I sorta one let Merida get the best of me and really not many gay or bi guys in the area you know? Then just most guys are jerks, because then they get all huffy when I tell them I have cheer and then they see me like this- anyway… I just didn’t do anything over the summer my boyfriend broke up with me before break I helped my dad and watched my sister so yea I am lame…" Jack sighed and rubbed his arms closing himself off.  
"…..if you don’t mind me asking you something…. I was literally dragged you into this and offered you anything- why did you say yes and only ask for kissing lessons?" Jack was curious and trying to keep his mind of his more vulnerable confession.

Hiccup nodded, steering his bike alongside him thoughtfully, until he almost choked on thin air.   
“Lame? No no no, I didn’t mean to say  _you’re_  lame, I meant that doing that would - uh yeah… I guess I did indirectly call you that…” He pushed his glasses up nervously.  
Hiccup cleared his throat again. “But seriously, your summer was still better than mine. I had to say goodbye to Rapunzel and help my dad with moving in and study maps of the town so I wouldn’t engage in any unnecessary interactions. You know, such as making someone show me around. I know that can be a nuisance…”  
He glanced down at the boy beside him. Really, when he was fifteen all Hiccup wanted was to get taller, but now? At 6’1” the brunet just wished he had stayed small. He attracted way too much attention to himself like that.  
And what was that nonsense about him being hot? Was nerdy and awkward the new appeal these days? Because he was fucked if so.  
He blinked twice, registering the question. “Oh. Well what else would I ask for?” He blushed. “Just… I did what anyone would’ve done. I didn’t want you to be caught in a lie. You had a reason to do it I guess. A-and you said I could ask for anything, but I understand if you don’t want to do it… It’s just I…have no experience so I thought…” His voice was lowering with each word, embarrassment taking over.

Jack watched the boy spaz out and smiled in sympathy.   
"Hey…. Hey your cool, I mean you are wrong no one would have been that nice to follow thought with the lie…. And still it is kinda minor…. Not that I am complaining but I just hope to hold up my end of the bargain." Jack smirked up to the other boy before a breeze swept though and Jack cursed pushing down his skirt.  
"Shit I forgot to change!"

Hiccup flushed. “Y-yeah you’ll do fine. Any experience at all is better than mine,” he shrugged.  
He glanced at Jack. “Do you need to? Your parents don’t like you dressing up?” He cocked his head. It could be a real issue. Maybe Jack even had a whole secret life hidden from his family. Hiccup would have to keep his mouth shut.

Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Not exactly, my brother likes to encourage it and exchange my clothes for doll looking dresses like an ass and my dad thinks I am confused. I mean I am not, I am a man I was born with a dick and I am quite comfortable with my gender, but my dad? I am virtually female to my dad the whole day if he sees a skirt. I mean he means well and I am lucky but… It is annoying." Jack groaned. He was not looking forward to Bunny being an ass or his dad’s misinterpretation.  
"Maybe I can try sneaking in through my window…" Jack mumbled already thinking about it.

Hiccup was…a little scared to be honest. He was just a simple guy with simple wishes. He just wanted to kiss someone before his high school graduation. At this point in life, he didn’t even care if it was a girl or a boy.  
And he landed with a pretend, gender-fluid boyfriend who apparently had a big and loud family who Hiccup would have to meet eventually.  
He was just. Wow.  
"You can just change in my place," he shrugged. Hiccup just didn’t even care anymore. A guy wants to change his clothing so his brother doesn’t bully him and his dad doesn’t think he’s a girl for the day?  
Hiccup’s your guy.  
"It’s a few houses before yours anyways," he commented. They were almost there.

Jack gave him a wide eyes stare and felt his heart pound a little but harder.  
"Really? Thanks…. Wow Hic you’re like a one in a million…" He said smiling warmly to the other he was fucking grateful. Who the hell did that now-a-days? What baffled Jack was how he didn’t have a girlfriend, he was sweet and thoughtful, a dork, smart and to top it all off wasn’t bad on the eyes.   
He did feel awkward walking into his fake boyfriend’s house like what the hell do you say to a guy’s dad?  
Hey I am your son’s boyfriend can I change so I can be a guy now? Yes? Awesome! No I am not a drag queen.  
Jack pouted maybe his life would be easier if he was a drag queen.

"Not really," he blushed. Hiccup really didn’t think that it was a big deal…  
"Ah, just… Yeah my dad will probably be home, so don’t feel cornered if he asks too many questions. Just state right away that we have nothing to do with each other and - yeah. Um, probably a heads-up on the changing thing. You know what? Just let me do the talking," he concluded. It was just better that way.

Jack nodded and shrugged, following the other boy up to this house, Jack never paid to much attention either listening to music or running to school because of early morning practice.   
But it was now a home of a new friend-er and fake boyfriend…  
"I don’t know if he can be that bad I am normally a charmer with adults." Jack teased hopping to follow the taller up to his door.   
"Sides I will be in and out as quick as a rabbit. Can’t be too much of a burden as I already am."

Hiccup gave him a doubtful look, until he realized Jack was kidding. “Oh.”  
He didn’t know if he was relieved or not.  
Hiccup took his keys and unlocked the door. “Don’t be silly, Jack, you’re not a burden,” he replied almost absent-mindedly.  
"Hey dad," the brunet called to the house, praying that there wouldn’t be any respon-  
"Son!" A voice boomed from the second floor.  
Yep, there goes plan A.  
"How was school?" The man asked as he got down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, eyeing the cheerleader.  
"Who is this, son?" Green eyes were curious and oddly proud.  
"Oh dad, this is Jack -"  
"Jackie," the man approached with open arms. "I didn’t know Hiccup had it in him! I mean I can believe a date, but a girlfriend on his first day?" He whistled low at his son. "Not even I in my -"  
"Dad," Hiccup cut him off, blushing. "Jack is here to change clothes. He’s a guy."  
His father stopped. “Wow, son,” his tone was bitter. “Thanks for telling me. I thought we shared everything.”

Ooooooooooh and Jack thought HIS dad was big. This man was just muscle. Jack was a little scared to even talk before glancing to Hiccup because he saw where the other got his height.   
Jack was adopted so he knew he wasn’t going to be like his dad but shit.  
Jack saw enough similarities to see these two were biologically related. He waved awkwardly to the man and sent a very apologetic look to Hiccup.  
"Hello sir…." He said trying not to squeak.  
The man seemed… Odd. Like he wasn’t calling hiccup out on bringing home a dude dressed as a chick but more annoyed that Hiccup didn’t tell him he liked dudes…..  
This man probably still believed he and Hiccup were dating….  
He sort of just sat there trying to figure out a proper way to ask were the bathroom was.

“Dad,” Hiccup groaned. “I am not having this discussion right now. Jack, the guest’s bathroom is the first door on your right.”  
As soon as the other boy was gone, Hiccup took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, a tired gesture he had unknowingly picked up from his deceased mother.   
“Dad, I’m not gay,” he started, and the man looked at him funny.   
“Now Hiccup, there is no shame in that -“  
“I know there’s not, but I -“  
“As long as you’re, you know,  _on top_  of things,” his dad winked.  
Actually  _winked_.  
Hiccup wanted to die.  
He groaned. “ _Dad_! Jack and I aren’t dating! Well, we sort of are… Long story short, I have to pretend to be his boyfriend so he doesn’t look bad in front of the other cheerleaders. It’s just for a while.”  
“Do the cheerleaders know that she’s a he?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Does the school know?”  
“…I guess?” Hiccup checked his glasses for stains. Nothing, so he put them back on.   
“One more question. Is ‘Jack’ a he or a she…? You know… Down  _there_?”  
Hiccup stared. “It’s four pm and you are the second person already to ask me that today.”  
“That’s not an answer.”  
“I’m not having this conversation, dad.”  
“It’s alright to explore, son! Not saying I did, but Gobber? He experimented so much that he never switched back!” His father laughed heartily and Hiccup walked away, praying that Jack hadn’t heard their conversation from the bathroom.

Jack flushed and nodded going to the bathroom and quickly changing and took off his makeup. Though….  
Wow second person. Jack held back a groan and finished wiping off his makeup and making sure his extensions were rolled up properly and put in their bag. Lord knows what would happen if he fucked those up. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and ruffled it to fluffy and spikiness again before stepping out of the bathroom and almost ran into Hiccup and flushed before pulling out his phone and handing it to Hiccup.  
"Um…. I think it would be weird if ah we didn’t have each other’s phone numbers…." Jack said more awkward than usual.  
He could charm anyone for the most part but with Hiccup and his dad here. He was out of his element.   
He realllllly wanted to just be an ass and say how he was a male with male parts and he KNEW he had male parts because it was his body.  
God he blamed the estrogen he was forced to.

Hiccup blinked down at him. “Oh, that’s right,” he fished his phone out of his pocket, passing it to Jack. He put his under ‘Henry’ before deleting it and settling on Hiccup. He was so used to that nickname by now…  
"Okay uh we should get you home. Dad I’ll be right back."  
"Want to borrow my car?" The man asked, trying to impress his son’s date regardless of the gender.  
"No, but thanks," he smiled slightly. "Jack lives in our street. See you."  
His dad waved and got back to work - his company needed him only in the mornings, and after lunchtime he worked at home most days.  
"What a nightmare," Hiccup said as soon as he was out the house. "Listen, I’m sorry about all that, just, you know… The generation before us is all confused regarding gender identities and sexual orientations. They think it’s all the same thing."

Jack put his own number into Hiccup’s and waved good bye to Hiccup’s dad.  
"Nice meeting you sir."   
Jack waiting until they were a door down and nodded.  
"I know exactly what you mean….second person today?" Jack asked teasing the other boy. He chuckled.  
"You really don’t have to walk me home I do only live a few doors down." Jack hummed.  
When they got to his house, Jack kissed Hiccup on the cheek.  
"Thanks though." Jack smiled lightly. He remembered something and listened to his quiet house.  
"You know hiccup, every-time I kiss your cheek you blush…. Do you think we need to work on that?" Jack smiled seductively.  
Hey Hiccup was hot, Jack held up his bargain and got some of this pent up energy in him.

"Y-yeah…" He admitted. "Astrid, from earlier. I told her it didn’t matter and that seemed to shut her up, thankfully," he recalled.  
"I don’t mind," Hiccup shrugged. He was ahead in homework, thanks to Jack’s practice, anyways.  
He blushed when the other boy leaned up to kiss his cheek, and was about to say goodbye when Jack smiled at him.  
Yeah, okay, Hiccup most certainly did not fall for that seductive smile.  
Maybe a little.  
"Um… It’s not like I can help it," he muttered. But if he was reading this correctly, all he had to do was play his cards right and get a kissing lesson to work on his poker face when kissed.

Jack grinned and smirked batting his eyes slowly.   
"I think my family is out and about want to come in and go upstairs to maybe work on that poker face of yours? Can show you how." Jack purred, leaning back and opening the door a little bit.  
"I mean it is all your call really." Jack said coyly pouting his pink lips and his blue eyes have covered by dark lashes.   
He just needed Hiccup to say yes now.

Hiccup was blushing so hard at the attention that he was sure there was steam coming off his ears.  
"A-ah sure… I mean, h-how can I deny something as educational as that, right," he mumbled, pushing his glasses up nervously and following the other teen inside.  
He kind of really wanted to kiss Jack, for some reason.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you all know Lucy and my version of Stoick is he is still the hardass and all hard to talk to but it is in the extremes that Stoick doesn't understand his son and doesn't listen  
> Sound famliar?  
> so he is tryint to be accepting of his son's choices and he has the more, 'my son has yet to date a girl..... must be gay....' mostly because of his friendship with Gobber he is more understanding to it despite popular belief.


End file.
